


Who's my little chicken?

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Caring, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Jealousy, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22389979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Yuya sapeva che dopo tutto quel tempo avrebbe dovuto essersi abituato al modo di fare di Daiki.
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Takaki Yuya





	Who's my little chicken?

**_ \- Who’s my little chicken? - _ **

Yuya sapeva che dopo tutto quel tempo avrebbe dovuto essersi abituato al modo di fare di Daiki.

Non che fosse geloso, tutt’altro.

Sapeva che il ragazzo lo amava, e non mancava mai di dimostrarglielo, di fargli capire quanto tenesse a lui e quanto stesse bene quando erano insieme.

Sarebbe stato più felice però se non avesse avuto lo stesso identico modo di fare anche con tutti gli altri.

A Takaki piaceva farsi viziare da Daiki, in fondo.

Gli piaceva quando aveva delle attenzioni particolari nei suoi confronti, quando si preoccupava se stesse bene o meno, quando gli stava accanto anche senza dire nemmeno una parola, facendo sì che fosse anche solo la sua presenza a farlo sentire meglio.

Gli piaceva, anche troppo.

Meno gli andava a genio quando vedeva quello stesso tipo di attenzioni rivolte ad altri.

Che fosse un Yamada, che fosse un Kei, che fosse un Keito, poco importava.

Arioka sembrava avere quella sorta di istinto materno nei loro confronti che aveva sempre invidiato, e che aveva sempre accettato come una parte di quello che era, ma al quale non aveva mai guardato con troppo buon occhio.

Quella sera erano appena tornati a casa dopo le registrazioni dello Shokura, e lui era lievemente di cattivo umore proprio per questo motivo, cosa che il più piccolo non aveva mancato di notare.

Aveva fatto finta di niente, forse imputandola soltanto per stanchezza, e aspettando che passasse da sé.

Quando si erano messi a letto tuttavia, e lui aveva continuato ad ignorarlo, sembrava non essere stato più in grado di resistere.

“Avanti, Yuuyan... che cosa c’è?” gli chiese, girandosi verso la parte del letto del più grande, il quale da svariati minuti non era occupato in altro che fissare un punto nel vuoto.

“Non c’è niente... perché?” ribatté, alzando un sopracciglio con aria innocente.

Daiki chinò il capo da un lato, facendo un sorriso leggermente ironico.

“Quando la smetterai di credere che io ti conosca solo da dieci minuti e non da otto anni, Yuya?” domandò, retorico, mentre l’altro si lasciava andare ad un sospiro esasperato.

“Mi dispiace. Ma non è niente di importante, basterà che ci dorma su e domani mattina sarà passato.” tentò di evitare la discussione, ma lo sguardo sul volto dell’altro gli disse che non sarebbe stato così semplice. Rimase in silenzio per qualche altro secondo, ed alla fine parve arrendersi. “Non è che ci sia proprio qualcosa di specifico che non vada. È solo che... quando siamo insieme a tutti gli altri non mi sento affatto come se io e te stessimo insieme, come se per te fossi qualcosa in più rispetto a loro. È questo tuo modo di fare da mamma chioccia che fa sembrare quasi come se noi due non stessimo insieme, ma io fossi semplicemente uno dei tuoi...” fece una pausa, storcendo il naso. “Uno dei pulcini di cui ti devi prendere cura.” concluse, arrossendo lievemente.

Daiki rimase fermo con gli occhi sbarrati.

E poi, dopo qualche istante, scoppiò a ridere.

Yuya lo lasciò fare, ma quando si accorse del fatto che non accennava a smettere si mostrò leggermente infastidito.

“Non c’è niente da ridere, sai?” gli fece notare, ma il più piccolo dovette trovare la sua espressione particolarmente esilarante, dato che dopo averlo guardato brevemente in viso rise ancora più forte.

Quando finalmente sembrò essersi calmato, chinò il capo in segno di scusa.

“Mi dispiace Yuu, non volevo ridere. È solo che trovo divertente il paragone con mamma chioccia e i suoi pulcini.” spiegò, mordendosi un labbro per evitare di scoppiare nuovamente a ridere.

“Beh, è quello che sei.” ribadì Takaki, con un sorrisetto sarcastico.

Arioka alzò gli occhi al cielo, spostandosi per andargli più vicino e mettendogli un braccio intorno alla vita.

“Hai ragione, sono fatto così. E mi dispiace se questo ti fa sentire poco importante, ma... è una questione di abitudine, credo. Mi sono sempre comportato così con gli altri, e non sarebbe facile smettere.” gli disse, fattosi improvvisamente serio.

Yuya fece una smorfia, scrollando le spalle.

“Ma io non voglio che tu smetta. Voglio che continui ad essere così come sei, che continui a prenderti cura di noi come hai sempre fatto, perché è anche per questo che...” fece una pausa, distogliendo lo sguardo e arrossendo. “Che ti amo. Dico solo che ogni tanto la linea di confine fra come sei con me e come sei con loro è davvero sottile.” concluse.

Daiki sospirò, stringendolo più forte a sé e posandogli un bacio sulla tempia.

“Ma io _non sto_ con loro. Sto con te, no? È con te che torno a casa, è con te che passo le mie giornate. Sei tu il mio fidanzato, non loro.” gli disse, con tono deciso, poi sorrise. “E poi tu sei decisamente il mio pulcino preferito.” mormorò, all’altezza del suo orecchio.

Takaki scosse la testa, spingendolo via con un colpo scherzoso sul fianco, ma senza riuscire a trattenere un sorriso.

Non credeva che l’avrebbe ammesso, ma in fondo aveva ragione.

Lui aveva Daiki, sempre, in un modo in cui gli altri non l’avrebbero mai avuto.

E questo, decise, era più che sufficiente perché si potesse arrogare il diritto di sentirsi importante per lui.

E poi era il suo pulcino preferito.

Quella era la parte decisamente migliore.


End file.
